


Going Down

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consent, Elevator, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil find themselves trapped in a lift. Phil begins to panic, and Dan thinks of a way to distract him while they wait for a technician to arrive.





	Going Down

It seemed that there was not a single, suitable flat in all of London. Dan and Phil had spent the last two days looking at various rentals in and around the city.

The pair had just viewed a high rise flat, and though it was spacious and accommodating, it was well beyond their price range.

Dan was feeling poorly because he had not been sleeping well. The whole moving process was far too stressful. Phil didn't like it much either, though he took the lead as soon as he noticed that his boyfriend was struggling to keep up.

"Let's be done for the day, Dan. You seem really tired, Babe." Phil held the lift door open with his right arm. Dan nodded sleepily and stepped inside.

Dan was happy that they were finally alone. They met with a number of realtors throughout the day, and he was ready for some quiet time at home. Dan stood next to his boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder. He immediately felt better for doing so. He could feel Phil's right arm wrap around his back at the waist. Dan sighed.

"I just want to be home. Can we order pizza, Babe?" Dan's eyes drooped sweetly.

"Of course we can, Sweetheart. I want to be home with you too." Phil pulled Dan a little closer and kissed his forehead. It was nice to have the lift to themselves. It had been a long day, and they had missed their privacy.

Phil's body stiffened, and Dan noticed it straight away. "What? What is it, Phil?"

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and started looking around the boxcar. 

"We're not moving, Dan." Phil looked completely panicked.

Surely enough, the lift was stuck between floors. The lights remained on, though the buttons were not operational. Dan could see the terror on his boyfriend's eyes, so he jumped into action.

"Okay, Phil? I need you to breathe with me, yeah?" Dan took his other hand and looked into his eyes. "Watch my face, yeah?" Dan inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "That's it Babe." Dan smiled at him, but he was quite nervous on the inside.

"What if we are stuck in here for hours Dan, and we run out of air?!" Phil trembled, gripping Dan's black denim jacket with two tight fists.

"We won't be in here for hours, Darling, you'll see. And we won't run out of oxygen ... it doesn't work like that." Dan wasn't actually sure about the air, but he certainly didn't need Phil to have a full-blown panic attack inside a lodged lift car.

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed that there was no service. Dan's eyes widened. 

"No bloody service?!"

Dan immediately regretted saying it aloud; Phil was trembling. 

"Shit ... it's okay Phil. Everything's going to be fine."

Phil was too frightened to move. He slid down on to the carpeted floor, next to the control panel. Dan looked for the emergency phone.

"I'm calling ... I need you to breathe, Babe." Dan reported the issue and was relieved to be able to tell his boyfriend that help was on the way. He sat down beside Phil and held him close.

"Thirty minutes at most, Phil. We can do it, yeah?" Dan stroked his hair and pulled his hand down the side of Phil's face. "Look at me."

Phil looked up and found Dan's beautiful, familiar eyes. He gulped. Just last week they talked about how they wanted to avoid places with lifts. 

"Dan." Phil managed a small smile. Seeing him, feeling him, hearing him - it helped him so much. He was safe with Dan.

They were incredibly grateful that the shaft of the lift was not made of glass, like so many of the newer models were. This one was dimly lit with floor-to-ceiling wood paneling.

They sat together, their backs pressed against the wall, their heads nearly reaching the wooden handrail. The panel gave off a soothing amber glow. Dan had to admit that it was at least beautiful.

Phil trembled slightly, even under Dan's care. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were trapped between the seventeenth and eighteenth floors.  Neither man suffered from claustrophobia, thank goodness. It was the thought of suddenly plummeting to the basement that scared them the most.

"Relax, Phil. Just sit with me." Dan had his right arm wrapped around Phil's waist and lay his head on his shoulder. He reached over with his left hand to hold Phil's.

"I can't relax ... my mind is going crazy." Phil shook his head and looked down at his boyfriend's hand in his lap. He stroked the back of his hand, grateful that Dan was taking charge.

Dan was tired and stressed. Only minutes ago, he was stumbling around asking for take away and time alone at home, now here he was, determined to make Phil feel better. Surely, he was nervous too.

"I love you, Dan." Phil leaned into him, his body warm and comforting.

Dan stared straight ahead at the outstretched legs and smiled. "I love you too, Phil."

They sat in silence for several minutes thinking about how much they loved each other and how grateful they were that the other wasn't in this situation alone.

Phil was still breathing rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut behind his black frames. He had to unzip his coat. Dan fanned him.

"Shhhh, you're safe. We're safe, Phil." Dan repeated soothingly. He helped Phil remove his coat completely and rubbed his back. Phil looked at him appreciatively.

Surprisingly, Phil leaned in to kiss Dan. It was soft and sweet, just a gentle, lingering little kiss on the lips. Dan smiled as he pulled away slowly. He needed that just as much as Phil did.

They sat awhile longer, snuggled together on the floor. Dan had a naughty idea that would most certainly take Phil's mind of off their current situation.

Just last week Dan read a fan fic about the two of them fucking in an elevator. It was most definitely hot, and Dan thought that it was worth sending to Phil.

Phil received Dan's text with the link while he was making milkshakes. He nearly let the ice cream melt while reading the sexy fic.

Phil walked into the lounge carrying two Oreo milkshakes, looking rather hot and bothered. He set Dan's glass down in front of him and wiped his brow.

"Jesus, Dan." Phil chuckled. "That fic was sexy as hell."

"I told you!" Dan laughed as he took a sip of his shake. "And thanks for this, Babe. It’s amazing."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Phil kissed the top of his head and fell back into the sofa next to him. "Hey, if we ever get stuck in a lift, we are gonna fuck like that."

Dan nearly spit out everything in his mouth. He choked and then sputtered. "Phil!"

Phil could only laugh. It was rare that he even say the word, 'fuck,' particularly when it came to their physical intimacy. He always used the words, ‘sex’ and 'make love;' he said that they sounded nicer.

Here they were, suspended seventeen and a half stories in the air, trapped inside a lift car. Poor Phil had been too consumed with fear to think about anything else. Dan had relaxed some, and it made just enough room in his brain for that saucy elevator fic.

"Hey Phil," Dan whispered. "Remember that story in the Archive? The one by Spring_Haze?" Dan grinned and waited. He looked up at Phil, hoping that he wasn't too freaked out to recall it.

Dan smiled when he saw Phil smirk. 

"Of course I do, Dan." He turned to his boyfriend and poked him playfully in the side. "And if we were at the bottom of this thing, we would be acting it out right now."

Dan felt his face heat up. "At the bottom?"

"Yeah, then I wouldn't worry about rocking the car and sending us plummeting to the bottom of the shaft." Phil rolled his eyes.

They laughed together, and it occurred to Dan that they still had time.

"Hey, Philly?" He put his hand on the man's upper thigh and stroked firmly.

"Yeah?" He sounded pensive. He lay his head back against the wall and rolled his head to the left to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"I know we can't fuck in here, but maybe I can still help you relax, hmm?" Dan bit his lip and them ran his tongue between them. 

Phil's eyes widened at the thought. "Wait ... what do you have in mind, Daniel?"

"Mmm, all you have to do is relax and enjoy. I promise to be careful ..." Dan winked and gestured down to Phil's lap.

Oh. Dan wanted to give him a blowjob. _Jesus Christ_.

"D-Dan?" Phil whispered in absolute shock. "Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely, Phil." Dan put a finger in between his teeth and smiled to show his precious dimples.  "Let me help you, Babe."

Phil could hardly resist Dan. He loved the way that he made him feel so good. He realized that he hadn't even been thinking about the fact that they were stuck. It was already working.

"But, Dan ... what if help comes while you’re-"

"Good." Dan put his finger to Phil's soft lips. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"God, I really want you to, but what if we get caught?" Phil was holding his bottom lip between his teeth. The possibility of someone opening the doors to see Dan sucking his big cock, moaning and sliding up and down along his length, made Phil even harder.

Dan had the same kink; Phil knew that his boyfriend loved the thrill of it, the idea that someone could walk in on them.

"Well then, they would probably enjoy it too wouldn't they?" Dan walked his fingers across Phil's thigh and rested his hand over the hot, hard lump of his cock.

"Imagine it ... the lift settles, the doors open, and I am face first on your glorious cock ... swallowing your hot come." Dan spoke softly in his ear as he fumbled with Phil's zipper.

"Oh, Dan ..." Phil moaned. He rubbed Dan's back as he lowered his head and brushed his cheek against Phil's tummy.

"Just relax, Phil. Let me make you feel good." Dan tugged on his boyfriend's pants, pulling them down low enough to reach in for his cock. Phil groaned loudly when he felt Dan's hands around him.

"That's it, Daddy." Dan moved his hand up Phil's thick length, taking note of its heat and pulsating veins. He was already incredibly hard. Dan's touch made him moan; he knew exactly how to work him.

"Fuck, Phil; I do love your cock." Dan grinned up at him before leaning forward to lick his plump head. His skin tasted so good. Dan could smell his musk, and the scent caused him to leak in his underwear.

Dan rolled his tongue around the firm tip and wrapped his hand around Phil's base. His fingers dug into the tuft of dark hair there, and he moaned, his mouth slipping over the now red and swollen head of his cock.

Dan pulled up long enough to praise Phil. 

"Shit, you taste good." Dan dipped back down, saliva running from the corners of his mouth. Phil loved Dan's praise, particularly when it came to his cock.

He already knew that Dan practically worshiped it. He would go on and on about it during their love making. Phil knew that he was bigger than most, with his impressive length and thick girth. Dan would whimper and whine at the sight of it, always begging to have it split him open.

"Fuck, Dan ... that's so good, Baby." Phil ran his long fingers through Dan's soft curls. Dan pulled up twice, indicating that he wanted his hair to be pulled.

They had their very own language.

Phil was happy to oblige. He tugged gently, grunting involuntarily. Dan's mouth was hot and wet, and quite possibly the only one equipped to take him.

Phil's legs spread a little wider, and he began to slide down the wall. Dan continued to work him carefully, paying special attention to the way he twisted on the upstroke.

Phil noticed that Dan was rubbing himself on the carpet between his legs. 

"Fuck, that's hot, Dan ... getting off like that." Dan mumbled something and the vibration of his voice sent shockwaves through Phil's body.

He nodded with Phil's cock in his mouth, moaning and humming as he straddled Phil's leg.

" Fuck yes ... grind on me, Dan. I want you to come in your pants."

Dan took him deeply now, opening his throat to accommodate Phil's wide head. He bobbed for a bit, letting the flared tip fill the back of his mouth.

Dan felt so good around him, though Phil willed himself not to buck or rock. They were, after all, suspended in the air. Dan continued to grind into his shin, pressing his hard cock against the bone.

Dan popped off Phil long enough to tell him that he was gorgeous and making him want to come. Phil sighed and asked Dan to swallow all of him.

This was Dan's favorite thing to do, and there was never a question. Phil asked because Dan loved to hear him say it.

"Drink it, Dan ... swallow for Daddy." He would say, leaving Dan squirming and gripping his thighs. Dan would wait for it, sucking every last drop from Phil's generous cock. Sometimes Phil would even ask Dan to show him his empty mouth. This of course, was Dan's favorite part.

"Show Daddy your tongue now." Phil would say, and Dan would open his mouth widely and stick out his tongue for him. "Good boy, Dan."

Dan was wet, soiling his pants and soaking through to Phil's. 

"Fuck Phil." Dan sloppily sucked, coating his entire length in shiny saliva. The suctioning sounds that he made echoed in the lift car.

Both men loved the wet sounds of oral sex. Phil panted, warning Dan that he was about to come. Dan ground down faster, knowing that he would come at the first taste of Phil.

"Hurry now, Dan ... those doors could open at any moment you know." Phil knew that the reminder would push Dan ever closer.

"And you would like that wouldn't you, Baby?" Phil gently rolled his hips. "You would love it if someone saw you like this ... your mouth wrapped around my cock, fucking yourself against my leg."

Dan cried around his flesh, pumping him faster and faster, his hips moving with his mouth.

"Dan!" Phil hissed and closed his eyes. He grabbed two fistfuls of Dan's hair.

Dan could feel Phil's cock contracting against his cheeks before he could even taste his hot, creamy, liquid. The instant he felt the flood in his mouth, however, he let himself come.

"Dan ... that was incredible." Phil pet his hair sweetly. Dan had collapsed in his lap, his face pressed against his jean-clad thigh.

"Fucking hell." Dan sat up slowly. "You relaxed, Phil?" Dan laughed loudly, his hair a right mess.

"Yeah, I am completely out of it." Phil giggled. "You certainly know how to distract me." Phil was incredibly grateful that Dan cared so much about him. He managed to make him feel good and forget all about their dilemma. He tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his jeans.

Dan, however, had an obvious wet spot on the front of his trousers. Phil gulped when he saw it. He remembered just how hot it was that Dan got off on sucking him. He loved to watch his boyfriend grind helplessly, especially against  _him_.

"Oh, shit, Phil! Your pants!" Dan pointed to the dark, wet, transfer spot on his shin. "Oops."

Phil laughed. "Oh my God, Dan!"

He fingered the spot, hoping that the black denim would camouflage it a little bit. "It was pretty hot you know. I don't mind." He smirked, standing and offering two hands to help lift his boyfriend.

"It really was. Fuck." Dan bit his lip and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Someone could have caught us you know." Phil pulled Dan to his chest by tugging on his belt loops. He kissed his lips and smiled.

"Oh, I know, Phil. How  _naughty_." Dan winked and giggled against his cheek. "Next time."

"Sorry, Dan, but I don't plan on being stuck in a lift again." Phil laughed and shook his head, as if he had a choice in the matter.

"It just might be worth it, Philly ..." Dan pat his abdomen and grinned. "Too bad that Spring_Haze will never know that she inspired us to do this."

Phil agreed. They sighed with relief as the car shifted upward and the doors opened at last.


End file.
